you don't kiss your boy like you kiss the others
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SVT/17) Wonwoo tidak mengiris leher Mingyu, tapi dalam hitungan yang sangat singkat, belati itu berpindah dan tertancap di perutnya. "Ternyata benar kata orang-orang bahwa kau tidak akan bisa membunuh orang yang kausayangi." – Wonwoo. (MEANIE/GYUWON/Historical!AU/Drabble/Completed)
disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profits gained.

/

 **you don't kiss your boy like you kiss the others**

((meanie/drabble/T rated/suspense, implied-romance))

/

"Mingyu." panggilnya, lawan bicara menoleh tak kurang dari sedetik. Namun usai mendengar kalimat sambungan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengabaikannya saja sejak awal. "kita tidak semestinya berteman; karena kita adalah musuh, dan musuh tidak pernah bersikap baik kecuali ada maksud terselubung."

Wonwoo mengunci gerakan Mingyu secepat kilat dan mengikatnya di belakang punggung. Tangannya sendiri menyandera leher Mingyu, mengerat belati berwarna emas dengan ukiran rumit di bagian pegangannya. Ujung belati yang runcing hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti, dan sedikit lagi—tinggal menggoresnya, urat nadi Mingyu akan putus. Mingyu menerbitkan sengiran, lalu mengesah panjang. "Jadi ... aku telah kena jebak, huh."

Wajah Wonwoo merangsek ke dekat telinga Mingyu. Dia berbisik, "Maaf jika terkesan membohongimu ... tapi, bukankah setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk menyerang? Karena mustahil bagiku memenangkan pertarungan fisik denganmu. Aku bersyukur kau ternyata membuka celah untukku."

Tawa sumbang, terdengar dipaksakan meluncur dari celah bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo tak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali hening dan terpaku di atas kedua kakinya. "Jadi aku ini apa?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo ingin berkata: _kau kawanku, aku menghargaimu_ ; tapi, dendamnya menguasai dirinya lebih banyak sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya justru—

"Kau—kau adalah keturunan langsung Kaisar Goguryeo yang ingin kuhancurkan. Ceritaku tentang aku seorang prajurit terlunta-lunta hanya sebatas rekayasa. Awalnya kupikir kau tidak mungkin percaya, karena yah, ini terlalu mengada-ada dan aku tak tahu apakah harus senang atau sebaliknya bahwa sekarang kautahu kebenarannya." Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, Mingyu menoleh padanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mingyu yakin dia tak pernah melihatnya berekspresi sebelum hari ini.

Dengan leher yang ditawan, Mingyu hanya dapat melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menangis. Tangisan Wonwoo tak berisik sama sekali, namun airmata yang menjejak di kedua pipinya seolah bisa meremukkan jantung Mingyu berulang-ulang karena itu menyakitkan. Menonton orang yang bersamamu dalam waktu lama hancur perlahan-lahan sama saja seperti melepas angan. Mingyu ingin menyuruhnya berhenti, akan tetapi, kabut di kelereng mata Wonwoo berbuah bimbang. Di satu sisi, dia ingin memeluknya, berujar bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka kembali pulang dengan saling bergenggam tangan; dan satu sisi lainnya merasa Wonwoo seperti menyihir kakinya menetap di tempat sehingga Mingyu mengurungkan niat.

"Aku tak bisa mengelak kalau ditanya apakah bersamamu terasa menyenangkan? Ya, kuakui itu. Tahun-tahun saat kita tinggal bersama hingga sekarang _kita_ sedang bicara, tidak ada yang lebih membuatku lebih bahagia lagi." Wonwoo berkata, tanpa ada pancingan

Mingyu mendesah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat permukaan belati bersentuhan lebih dekat dengan lehernya. "Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku demi sesuatu yang kauinginkan, jangan lakukan setengah-setengah." katanya. "Aku akan mati untukmu."

Wonwoo memberinya tatapan mempertanyakan di balik bolamata yang basah.

"Kadang, keinginanmu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diberikan. Hidup adalah tragedi dan mimpi ada hanya supaya orang-orang tidak berhenti untuk berlari." ucap Mingyu lagi, seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaannya dan menghapus keraguan.

Wonwoo tidak mengiris leher Mingyu, tapi dalam hitungan yang sangat singkat, belati itu berpindah dan tertancap di perutnya. "Sudah kuduga." Dia tertawa. "Ternyata benar kata orang-orang bahwa kau tidak akan bisa membunuh orang yang kausayangi."

Kata terakhir yang diucapnya sebelum tumbang tak bernyawa adalah: "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Mingyu."

Mingyu terbelalak.

/

 **END.**

 **/**

 **zula's note:**

iseng beresin file data, eh nemu prompt berapa kata. bisa dikembangin lebih panjang sih tapi lagi males. #dibom. review pls?  
p/s: abaikan judulnya yg cheesy. lagian cuman analogi.  
p/s/s: yg gue janji bikinin ff, rajin2 tagihin ya takut lupa.


End file.
